To be like all the other girls Troyella
by Hannaaah
Summary: Gabriella wants to be like all the other girls, skinny and beautiful. But what happens when she goes to extreem? Songfic Sophie by Eleanor rigby


_**I'm sorry, this is not so good but I just felt like writing something so this is it. Please, comment.**_

**_Xx_**

_Sophie cannot finish her dinner__  
__Says she's eating enough  
Sophie's trying to make herself thinner  
Says she's eating too much  
And her brother says, you're joking,  
And her mothers heart is broken  
Sophie has a hard time coping  
And, besides, Sophie's hoping_

Gabriella walked though the huge corridor with her books pressed up against her chest tightly. There were no longer 'Hey's and 'Hi's said to her. Before everything went wrong, Gabriella was very popular with Boys and girls. When she got sick, everything changed. The only two people she had left were Sharpay, her best friend and Troy, her boyfriend. They supported her through it all but twey were broken inside to see their happy Gabriella turn so weak and breakable.

'Hey, Gabby.' Troy said and kissed her cheek.

'Hi.' She whispered not meeting her gaze.

Troy tried to make her look him in the eyes. And then, he sighed.

'Give me your bag…' He said quietly.

'No.' She answered.

'Give it, Gabriella.' He demanded.

He took her bag when she didn't react at his demand. He opened it and looked in it. He looked back up with agony in his eyes.

'Where's your lunch, Gabriella?' He asked.

'I—I…'

'You threw it out?! Again?!' He asked her.

'No?' She said.

'Look, I want to help… But I can't if you don't even try!' He yelled and left her at her locker.

_She can be like all the other girls  
Be just like all the other girls  
Living in an ordinary world  
Just to fit in, in the ordinary world  
Just to fit in like an ordinary girl  
_

'You're not going!' Maria said.

'But, mom! I can't just stay home!' Gabriella protested weakly.

'You're too weak, Gabriella…. Can't you see what you're doing to yourself? You're killing yourself, baby.' She whispered and held her daughters hand.

Gabriella looked at her mother who was about to start crying. This hurt her so much more than anything else. Her mother didn't smile like she used to. And Gabriella knew I was her fault.

'I'm sorry, Mom…' She whispered but her mom shook her head.

'That's not going to cut it this time… You have to eat, please?' She begged.

'I'm trying… Really….' Gabriella lied smoothly.

_  
__Sophie's losing weight by the minute  
How did things get this bad?  
Sophies family don't understand it  
Gave her all that they had  
And her sister won't stop crying  
'Cause her father says she's dying  
Sophie says she's really trying  
Problem is, Sophie's lying_

Gabriella was staying home for about two weeks now and she didn't get better. She kept on losing weight by the minute. She was a shadow of what she once was. She lay in her bed just thinking about her life that turned to be the biggest mess ever when she heard someone sigh. Her head turned a little and she saw her brother standing in the doorway.

'You have no idea how mom is doing downstairs…' He said in a tone that sounded like he wa mad at her.

Gabriella just looked away.

'And it's all your fault, you know?' He continued.

'I know…' She whispered.

'NO, YOU DON'T! How can you be so selfish?! You want to kill yourself?! I don't care… But don't you dare to take mom with you! You hear me?!' He was now trembling of anger.

Gabriella looked at him with shocked eyes and tears streaming over. Her brother just took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His fists unclenched and his hands stopped trembling.

'I'm sorry… Please, get better. I love you.' He turned around and left her still crying in her bed.

_She can be like all the other girls  
Be just like all the other girls  
Living in an ordinary world  
Just to fit in, in the ordinary world  
Just to fit in like an ordinary girl_

'Hey, sweetie…' Gabriella heard and her eyelids opened to see Sharpay smiling at her.

'You look hideous…' Sharpay smiled though her watery eyes.

Gabriella just shrugged. There was a long silence.

'Don't you love me?' Sharpay suddenly asked looking down.

Gabriella couldn't answer because this question by surprise. Because there was no answer, Sharpay looked up at her trying to keep her sobs in. Gabriella touched her cheek lightly.

'Of course I love you, hunni.' Gabriella said quietly.

'Then, please… Please, stop doing this. Please, get better… Don't leave me, please…' Sharpay blurted out in sobs. She buried her face in Gabriella's neck.

_How did she get this way?  
How did she get this way?  
Through trying to hide it.  
What does it take to say,  
What does it take to say  
She's dying, Sophie's dying to_

Gabriella was lying on her bed like she had been for the last month. She still refused to eat anything they would give her. Shehad been thinking about what happens now and what she did to the people she loved.

"_Why am I doing this? To be like all the other girls… They all look so perfect and beautiful… I just want to be like them… What if Troy finds some other girl that pretty and perfect? What will happen to me? And Sharpay? She can have any best friend. What if she finds someone better than me? But then, why was she crying at my bed almost every night, just like Troy had been."_

Gabriella stood up and walked to her mirror slowly. She looked horrible. Her eyes were dark but were lifeless, deep purple circles underneath them, her arms were so thin and so were her legs. She didn't look healthy anymore and she knew it. Gabriella's eyes were already wet with tears and she took a deep, unsteady breath.

"_I can't do this anymore. I have to think about my family and friends… They love me for who I am. I cannot leave them. I have to get better. Yes, and it starts right here, right now. The next time they come with anything of food, I will take it with a big smile on my face. Just you wait!"_

Gabriella slowly got in her bed and smiled to herself.

"_People will love me again…"_

__

**_3 months later..._**

Troy was walking down the street. He stuffed his hands in his pockets with the bag over his arm. He looked around to the blue sky and the green grass that looked so beautiful, sparkling with the little dawn drups lying on them. He and Sharpay had gone to a supermarket to buy some food that was now in the bag. He finally reached the house and knocked the door. After a few seconds the door opened widely. There she was, Gabriella with a wide smile on her face. She wore a beautiful summer dress and stilettos.

'Hey you.' Gabriella said and threw her arms around Troys neck.

'Hey there yourself.' Troy murmured and kissed her full lips again.

He pulled away and looked down at her body. It was almost the same as before she got sick. He thought about how much he loved her when his eyes met hers again. Her eyes were watery now, knowing what he was thinking.

'Hey, that's over now… Okay?' He smiled and stoke her hair out of her eyes.

'Yeah, I guess…' She said.

'Come here.' He said and pulled her on his lap on the cough.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

'I love you, Gabriella. That's the most important thing now, right?' He asked.

'It always has been.' She mumbled and slowly fell asleep in the arms of the boy that meant the world to her.

_Be like all the other girls  
Be just like all the other girls  
Living in an ordinary world  
Just to fit in to the ordinary world  
Just to fit in  
And be like all the other girls  
Be just like all the other girls  
Living in an ordinary world  
Just to fit in  
In the ordinary world  
Just the fit in like an ordinary girl_


End file.
